bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Orphan of Kos
The Orphan of Kos is a boss and Great One in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description The orphan appears to be a Human/Great One offspring of the deceased Kos, the Orphan is a tall, skeletal humanoid. Its mouth is permanently fixed in a rictus grin and it constantly screams throughout the fight. A thin membrane is draped across its back like a cape, this transforms into a pair of wings when the Orphan enters its second form. The Orphan wields its placenta in combat akin to a club or flail, and it can tear pieces off to use as explosive projectiles. After it transforms, the placenta mutates into a weapon resembling a gigantic axe or glaive. Upon encountering the Orphan, it will initially ignore the player and stare up at the sky mournfully. However, once the player approaches, it will fly into a fit of rage and begin the final battle. After its "death", it will drop the Kos Parasite, and its black phantom can be found near the “head” of Kos's corpse. Attacking it will result in it dissipating and a "NIGHTMARE SLAIN" message (similar to Mergo's Wet Nurse). This black phantom is "technically" the true Orphan of Kos, and simply manifested itself as a physical being within the Nightmare. Location *Coast: **On the left side after having accessed the lift shortcut near the Lighthouse Hut lamp, in the Fishing Hamlet. Lore Mentioned as the "poor wizened child" of the being Kos, it can be theorized that the desecration of Kos by the hunters lead to the death of this infant Great One, causing it to fade into a plane similar to limbo. In retaliation for that saddening fate, the devoted mother Kos laid the curse of blood upon the old hunters responsible for their earthly deaths, and upon those who followed in their blood-lusting footsteps. Drunk with blood, the later hunters would join the old hunters in the limbo of the Orphan of Kos, referred to as the Hunter's Nightmare. Once it has died, the spirit will linger with the corpse of the mother until slain, which pleases Kos to the point of her lifting the hunters' blood curse of the Nightmare. Why she does this is uncertain, but a voice declares with relief that the child has returned to the ocean, implying either the child has returned to life on earth or that killing it within limbo now frees it to traverse the cosmos unhindered by the limbo inflicted on it. Attack Patterns 1st phase/33%+ health *'Slash': Swings placenta for heavy damage. Dodge to HIS right side. *'Plunge': Jumps & slams weapon into the ground, small AoE. Dodge backwards. *'Blood Orb': Swing & throws a single volleyball-sized projectile that staggers & gives medium damage. Dodge sideways. *'Leaping Slam': Jumps & slams into the ground. Knocking down the player & dealing considerable damage. Roll forward & get behind him. *'Placenta Spin': Swings the placenta around like a yoyo. Dodge forward. 2nd phase/low health *'Blood Scattershot': Launches 4 blood projectile in 1 swing. The orbs scatter & none go straight forward. Dodge forward & attack. *'Swing': Swings repeatedly, but doesn't turn much. Dodge behind & attack. *'Leaping Slam': Often overshoots. Roll forward when his jump breaks your lock-on. Attack from behind. *'Heavenly Thunder': Creates a small storm for high bolt damage. Targeted & announced by static electricity. Avoid area for 3-5 seconds. *'Blood explosion': Like Lady Maria, screams and causes a wave of blood to explode from the ground. Stay back. Strategy Orphan of Kos is one of the hardest bosses in Bloodborne and he heavily punishes players with passive playstyle. Play aggressively. It is advised not to duo co-op against this boss as his health pool will be increased and his move set in phase 2 becomes more unpredictable especially his blood orb attack. When fighting him, avoid the beach and fight him in the water as the terrain is less uneven. Also, the lightning starts from the corpse of Kos, his mother, and it spreads thinner the further it travels, so it's best to fight him off-shore. In his first phase, he's less aggressive, and players can safely attack him from a distance with their ranged weapon or hunter tools and try to keep an eye on his plunging attack. When he performs this move, he's open and vulnerable for a backstab, simply quick step forward a little, and perform a fully charged attack on his back. Also, players can use Augur of Ebrietas on his back to perform a backstab. In his second phase, players must play aggressively as his moves will have further reach and speed. Use a fast weapon and quickly close in to attack him after dodging his attacks. If possible, use weapons with Bolt or Fire damage or buff it with Fire Paper or Bolt Paper as he's weak to those elements. When the orphan holds his placenta with both hands and starts his rushing attack, do not dodge backward as the orphan will continuously chase the players, try dodging sideways. When he stops and calls for help from his mother, players should get offshore as fast as possible to avoid the lightning, which can one-shot low vitality player at close range. Alternatively, the players can run toward the entrance, as the lightning cannot reach there. Notes *One of the few true Great Ones the player battles. It is not classified as a Kin enemy. *When dressing for this battle remember the 4 types of damage the orphan deals most: physical, blunt, blood, and bolt in descending order. Any fast to draw gun is recommended for those who are skilled at parrying. If this is planned, the Clawmark rune is recommended, as well as Blood Rapture, for restoring health or Oedon Writhe for restoring Bullets. Trivia *It sobs as it stands next to the corpse of Kos and views the moon, possibly to reveal just what suffering was inflicted by the old hunters that caused the curse of blood. **This crying is actually a distorted version of Gehrman's crying heard in the rare dialogue. **It is also connected to Gehrman in that after killing it (before the Dream catches on fire), The Doll will state that he is no longer restless in his sleep, implying that he was aware of the child's fate and is at peace when he feels the curse is lifted. ***This implies that he was one of the hunters that desecrated the village, but was made unable to enter the Nightmare when he died, possibly because the Moon Presence bound him to the Dream instead of letting him meet that fate. This is supported by one of the promotional videos for The Old Hunters DLC where we can see a character model, dressed like Gehrman (Charred Hunter Set and Top Hat), with a peg leg and the Burial Blade. Gallery Orphan_of_Kos_concept_art.jpg|Orphan of Kos concept art Bloodborne™_20151126235813.jpg Bloodborne™_20151126235836.jpg Bloodborne™_20151208090738 (3).png Image_bloodborne-Kos-07.jpg Image_bloodborne-Kos-06.jpg 1280x720-tLD.jpg kos3.jpg kos7.jpg Duo visceral orphan.gif|Double Visceral Attack on Orphan of Kos Orphan Of Kos Bloodborne GIF.gif 1515863348994.jpg|Unused tiny Orphan Model Videos Music ru:Сирота Коса Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones Category:DLC Boss Category:DLC Enemies